the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Teleportation
Teleportation is the ability for a mutant to focus on a desired location in their mind, then move instantaneously from their current location to another without physically occupying the space in between. It is by far the fastest way to get to one’s desired destination, but is tricky to pull off correctly and disastrous if botched up. Teleportation is a popular method of travel among mutants, though it is stated that plenty of adult mutants don’t bother with it. They prefer skyfighters, cars, or Mutant transports. Lindsay Kellerman once noted that most people vomit the first time they successfully teleport, and according to Baby Intelligence teleportation feels like being “forced through a very tight rubber tube.” Description Teleportation can cause an audible noise ranging from a small faint pop to a loud whoosh that may sound to Fobbles like a car backfiring. Snakes may also teleport but without some of the restrictions that mutants have. For example, they can teleport inside of the MBH, where powerful defenses prevent mutants from doing the same. Also, when they teleport, the sound is mostly a loud whoosh. The appearance of teleportation is also inconsistent between individuals and uses. It could also be explained that the style differs by distance. Short range and/or without needing to change locations immediately, the less intense, black smoke form of the NoHeads is used. Long range and/or needing to change locations immediately, the more intense twisting into and out of nothingness, the kind which was first used by Master Intelligence and Lindsay Kellerman in 2020, is then used. Both NoHeads and Knights of Plague are shown physically collapsing into thick black plumes of smoke, shooting off into the sky, and being able to go wherever they wish, while doing this. Mr. Stupid NoHead, for example, can fly this way, and also really teleporting in the standard way. That shows that flying (black smoke) and teleporting are different things. They are also capable of partially turning to black gas, allowing them to emanate it perpetually. Dark mutants were able to grab, hold and otherwise physically interact with the world while in their gaseous form, especially while only partially transformed into smoke. In fact, they where shown to physically fight while in their cloud like form, being able to collide with each other hard enough to launch humans several yards or even break through wooden or stone walls. Also, while the NoHead Sign was in the sky, NoHeads are shown to be able to use it as a means of fast travel by teleporting inside of its center in smoke form and then shooting out of it. This allows them to appear wherever it appears and use it a portal. Hell Burnbottom performed a combination of this method and flight in 2033, as he and Lindsay were falling off the roof of Bast Castle, resulting in Lindsay being inside the smoke pillar with Burnbottom. This caused the pillar to fly out of control and repeatedly crash through several skyscrapers, while inside, it was shown that Kellerman and Burnbottom were in a tiny tube being repeatedly twisted and swirled and even briefly merged, similar to how the inside of Side Along Teleportation has been portrayed. Minutes later, Burnbottom showed that he could teleport in a large whirlwind, which caused the shards on the ground left by Red X’s shield to fly and circle around inside the whirlwind. He also seemed to feign doing so, seemingly becoming like wind. This is shown when he vanished in the whirlwind only to possess Lindsay. He also appeared to do so by turning to black smoke, which he could thin himself out on to become like wind and be invisible, while he was shown talking to Kellerman telepathically while in this disembodied state. He is also capable of floating and levitating while emanating black gas, as he did in the same year, while when he was seemingly still physical and tangible, as he could be trapped in electrical wiring, as he did during the Battle Over Bast Castle. Deteleportation is shown as the subject(s) being twisted and swirled into nothing within a swirling clear haze, accompanied with a loud rustling or rushing sound, while usually ending in a crack, as if the subject(s)t is being sucked into a vortex. Teleportation is portrayed in the same manner but in the reverse order, with the subject(s) twisting out of nothing with the same sound and crack. Inside the tube effect, the subjects are shown to be twisted, swirled and otherwise distorted, which is also shown in one instance of Hell Burnbottom collapsing into smoke with Lindsay Kellerman through the skies of New York City. This version of Teleportation not only is loud, but also sometimes manifests with a gust of wind and thunderous force around the spot the user was. While deteleporting through the teleportation device, Makkalian the Tsurb teleports in Lily Clark’s throne room. There is a loud popping noise (actually Makkalian snapping, which also causes sparks), and Makkalian seems to fade away like a rush of slow, glistening wind. However, when he arrived on Earth, he did so the same way as humans have done. However, they are able to do so with much less restrictions on distance, focus and are notably able to teleport across the entire Solar System. This also may have been compliments of the Device of Teleportation. Teleportation is called deteleportation from the point of view of someone at the place being left, and Teleportation from the point of view of someone at the destination, much like the words “disappear” and “appear”. Range Teleportation may have a certain range. In 2015, Charity Hirz was seen by Annie McRae as flying towards El Monstrou Horrible’s lair, thinking to herself that she would soon be near enough to Teleport. This could explain Hirz’s need for a speeder, as she may have been out of her range to Teleport. However it is more likely that there are anti-Teleportation spells protecting those areas, such as Negagard, which would have these effects because it is a prison. Teleportation becomes increasingly difficult with the distance to be traveled. Inter-continental Teleportation should only be attempted by the most highly skilled of mutants. Some places that are blocked off from Teleportation are Beta Prison, the MBH, and Negagard. Side-Along Teleportation A variant of Teleportation used to transport two or more individuals at once is called Side-Along Teleportation. This method may be used by adults seeking to transport underage wizards, or in some cases a licensed individual may use this method to transport an injured party. To perform this version of Teleportation, the more able party Teleports with the other party holding onto their arm. This method is recommended by the government for parents with underage children to escape from danger quickly. For the party who is unable to Teleport, they must hold onto the other as tightly as possible. Snakes are capable of performing Side-Along Teleportation as well. Animal Teleportation Snakes Snakes can also Teleport, and are able to even in places in which wizards are prevented from doing so, such as the MBH and 12 Grimmauld Place. Nagatha teleported to and from the MBH to murder Baby Intelligence. She also helped the Gladiator Teleport away from the MBH in 2041. Phoenixes Phoenixes are capable of a form of Teleportation, disappearing and reappearing by a flash of flames. Like the variant demonstrated by snakes, phoenixes are not hampered by any restrictions that normally prevent mutants from doing so, and they can even carry other people with them. License to Teleport A License to Teleport is required to practice Teleportation legally; this can be gained from the Department of Transportation. One must be at least eighteen years old to obtain such a license. Lessons in Teleportation are available, for an additional charge, to students who are or will be of legal age when the next test is administered. This is similar to Muggle schools where road instruction for driving licenses is available, but at an additional charge. While it is physically possible to Teleport without a license, it is not advisable, because injury could result. Cratching can occur when one has insufficient determination to reach one’s goal, causing certain body parts to fail to arrive at the destination with the wizard. For example, Cassie Fiennes’ leg when she accidentally Cratched herself during an Teleportation lesson; although it was successfully reattached, she was left shaken by the incident. Centauri also failed his first Teleportation test because his examiner saw he had lost half of his eyebrow at the last minute. In cases of unlicensed Teleportation when injury results, the Accidental Mutantry Reversal Squad can level heavy fines. In cases where cratching occurs, if the victim has not been treated properly, the injury can be much more serious, such as when Lindsay Kellerman suffered severe blood loss after Cratching away part of her upper arm while escaping from Spicy Mead’s minions in 2021. However, Baby Intelligence successfully Teleported multiple times without a license between 2022 during the American Purge proceeding the Second NoHead War. At Superhero School, students in their tenth year can sign up for Government Teleportation lessons. Those who turn seventeen before the first Teleportation Test date have the opportunity to take additional practice sessions in Washington D.C. Those who’s birthday is not before the original date have the option of taking the test at a latter period. In order to acquire the license, one must prove they are able to teleport flawlessly, and even the slightest mistake (whether cratching even the slightest or missing the target location) will result in failure for the test. Blocking Teleportation An Anti-Mutantry Jinx can be used by wizards and Kratons to prevent a mutant from Deteleporting from a location. The MBH has an Anti-DisTeleportation Jinx cast upon it by Force Baby for most occasions, and when the Dark Flame Teleported to the entrance of the MBH, an Anti-Mutantry Jinx was placed on the building by the Dark Flame to keep the trio trapped there. There is a method of teleportation used by snakes which is not influenced by the jinx. However, it may be the case that all known Anti-DisTeleportation Jinxes work only on humans, for it has been bypassed by creatures such as snakes and phoenixes. Mutant transports can also be used to access or depart from locations bound by an Anti-Mutantry Jinx. Known practitioners Annabeth_body.jpg|Annabeth Black Hell Burnbottom.jpg|Hell Burnbottom Lindsay.jpg|Lindsay Kellerman Master Intelligence.png|Master Intelligence Mr. Stupid NoHead.jpg|Mr. Stupid NoHead Rotta 1.jpg|Rotta Hecks Thomas-TXAE1.jpg|Thomas Meyer Imageless (Female).jpg|Ramona Meyer Behind the scenes Portrayal The way Teleportation is portrayed in the graphic novels is most likely a stylistic choice made to better suit the visual medium of the panels. One of the many reasons the U.S. Government requires that mutants hoping to Teleport have a license is so that they cannot Teleport into a bank and steal all the money therein. It is possible that Inter-country Teleportation has also been outlawed due to extreme Cratching. Superwoman took her Teleportation test twice, having Teleported on top of an old lady doing her shopping five miles south of her intended destination the first time. Centauri also failed his first Teleportation License Exam when he cratched half his eyebrow off. However, it had grown back by 2042. In 2020, Lindsay Kellerman took Master Intelligence to Rocken Role’s hideout by means of Side-Along Teleportation. Master Intelligence later returned the favor by Teleporting to escape a seaside cave with an injured Lindsay on his arm. Inconsistencies The ability of Yaxa in Across the Portal being able to force Side-Along Teleportation by merely holding Romilda’s arm, suggests that Teleportation may use the same form of powers utilized it Mutant transports, as the only requirement for travel via a Mutant transport is to touch the transport itself. This may be incorrect however, as Mutant transports are not affected by Anti-Teleportation Jinxes, though this could be because the Taboo is set to only work on the specific Appiration process, and is not attuned to the initial ritual. In , Whammo Fireball and the Lunch Money Bandit were able to Teleport into the MBH. It is still unknown how they did this, since it is impossible to Teleport within such a high-security building. Sheriff Bladepoint technically broke the law during since he had not taken the test. However the nature of the situation means he likely would not have faced charges. At the same time, he was the most wanted individual in America after the government fell to Mr. Stupid NoHead, so if he had been caught Teleporting, it wouldn’t have been the worst of his troubles. While Teleportation is mentioned by Baby Intelligence shortly before making its first appearance in the series, the concept of Side-Along Teleportation is never mentioned before its introduction in the following book. It is possible that it is not normally allowed, as the government’s pamphlets describe it as an emergency measure that is in place in light of the dark events of the time. Teleportation in Mutantry-Force Kristen, the protagonist in Across the Portal, had Teleportation powers as part of being a Pearian. In the books, Side-Along Teleportation can be forced, as when Dark knight Kaccus grabbed onto Kristen’s arm when she escaped from Coruscant. He was transported with her when she Deteleported to Vjun and she was only able to escape by shaking his grip with a light blast and Deteleporting again. It is unknown if the sciences of Mutantry-Force and Mutantry-2001 align, however. Other affairs It may be possible there are different variations of Teleportation, like flying or randomly appearing out of nowhere. According to Master Intelligence, Teleporting directly into somebody’s home is “as rude as kicking down the front door”, implying that there is a societal code of conduct regarding Teleportation. It is, however, unknown whether this is Intelligence’s personal opinion or the collective view of the society. Furthermore, the point is generally moot as most mutant dwellings have protection against unwanted Teleportations. Author’s comments :“Force Baby cannot Teleport because he is a Kraton, not a mutant. Generally, Kratons cannot Teleport.” Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Non-canonical appearances *''The Super Babies: Daughter of the NoHeads'' Notes and references Category:Teleportation